All applications for location-based communication, command and control systems use information based on an X, Y-axis reference. When a network of moving members is involved, information has to be frequently updated. Depending on network's requirements for resolution and accuracy, the information may become a major part of the size of the message frame. Where the system requires world-wide operability, the size of the X-Y information in a one-meter resolution is, for example, greater than 52 bits (26 bits for X and 26 bits for Y), to cover 40,000 Km.
If the range of the communication is three or more orders of magnitude smaller, the receiving of a transmission allows one to assume the position of the transmitting member. Some world-wide networks limit by regulation the maximum allowed transmitter output power.